


Aquila non capit muscas

by sappho_42



Category: Ancient Rome - Fandom, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Dead Romans Society (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, dead romans, go read that webcomic btw, man this fandom better not be dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho_42/pseuds/sappho_42
Summary: Ovid sits on a hill and doubts himself. Luckily, Catullus is there to tell him he’s wrong.
Relationships: Gaius Valerius Catullus/Publius Ovidius Naso
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Aquila non capit muscas

The natural way to compensate for one’s perceived failures is to adopt a persona, Ovid has found. Despite the charms of the DRS, he still sometimes finds himself unworthy of praise (although in public he always accepts it as if he knew it to be true already), and still sometimes less than unworthy of his boyfriend.

Catullus can see through Ovid’s facade. Sometimes, it’s just Ovid’s expression as he stares out over the hills that tells Catullus he’s thinking he doesn’t deserve Catullus’s love. Then Catullus will lean his head on Ovid’s shoulder and remind him that however highly he thinks of Catullus, that’s how highly Catullus thinks of him.


End file.
